Bombardamenti atomici di Hiroshima e Nagasaki
250px|thumb|Il fungo atomico, causato da "[[Fat Man" su Nagasaki, raggiunse i 18 km di altezza]] I bombardamenti atomici di Hiroshima e Nagasaki in Giappone furono due attacchi nucleari operati sul finire della Seconda guerra mondiale. Il mattino del 6 agosto 1945 alle 8.16, l'Aeronautica militare statunitense lanciò la bomba atomica "Little Boy" sulla città giapponese di Hiroshima, seguita tre giorni dopo dal lancio dell'ordigno "Fat Man" su Nagasaki. Il numero di vittime dirette è stimato da 100.000 a 200.000Richard Frank (Downfall 1999), quasi esclusivamente civili. Per la gravità dei danni diretti ed indiretti causati dagli ordigni, e per il fatto che si è trattato del primo e unico utilizzo in guerra di tali armi, i due attacchi atomici vengono considerati fra gli episodi bellici più significativi dell'intera storia dell'umanità. Il ruolo dei bombardamenti nella resa dell'Impero giapponese, così come gli effetti e le giustificazioni, sono stati oggetto di innumerevoli dibattiti. Negli Stati Uniti prevale la convinzione che i bombardamenti atomici siano serviti ad accorciare la Seconda guerra mondiale di parecchi mesi, risparmiando le vite di milioni di soldati (sia alleati sia giapponesi) e di civili, destinati a perire nelle operazioni di terra e d'aria nella prevista invasione del Giappone. In Giappone, l'opinione pubblica, invece, tende a sostenere come i bombardamenti siano crimini di guerra perpetrati per accelerare il processo di resa del governo militare giapponese. Universalmente condivisa è comunque la presa di coscienza della gravità dell'evento, che non è più stato replicato. Antefatti del bombardamento thumb|right|200px|[[Robert Oppenheimer e Leslie Groves, i responsabili del "Progetto Manhattan"]] Gli Stati Uniti, con l'assistenza militare e scientifica del Regno Unito e del Canada, erano già riusciti a costruire e provare una bomba atomica nel corso del Progetto Manhattan, un progetto scientifico-militare teso a costruire l'ordigno atomico prima che gli scienziati impegnati nel Programma nucleare tedesco riuscissero a completare i propri studi per dare a Hitler un'arma di distruzione di massa. Il primo test nucleare, nome in codice "Trinity", si svolse il 16 luglio 1945 ad Alamogordo, nel Nuovo Messico. Una bomba di prova, denominata "The Gadget" fu fatta esplodere con successo. I lanci su Hiroshima e Nagasaki, quindi, furono la seconda e terza detonazione della storia delle armi nucleari. Il bombardamento sulle due città del Giappone, comunque, non fu la prima volta in cui gli Alleati bombardarono città delle potenze dell'Asse, né la prima volta in cui tali bombardamenti causarono numerose perdite civili. In Germania, ad esempio, il bombardamento di Dresda causò la morte di 130.000 persone e la distruzione di una delle maggiori città d'arte tedesche. L'Italia subì pesanti bombardamenti nelle città di Napoli, Catania, Messina, Bari e Foggia oltre a quello al quartiere San Lorenzo di Roma che causò oltre 3000 morti in una sola notte. Il bombardamento di Tokyo del marzo del 1945 causò più di 100.000 vittime e danni enormi in termini urbani ed architettonici. Nell'agosto del 1945 altre 60 città giapponesi vennero pesantemente bombardate, e tra le più colpite, oltre a Tokyo, fu senza dubbio Kobe. In più di tre anni di guerra del Pacifico, gli Stati Uniti avevano perso 400.000 uomini, tra morti, feriti e dispersi. Il mese precedente il bombardamento, la conquista di Okinawa, che aveva causato la morte di 150.000 civili e militari giapponesi, e la perdita di circa 70.000 soldati americani, aveva offerto una base ideale per la conquista del Giappone, ma preoccupava i comandi Alleati, che temevano perdite 3-4 volte superiori, dato l'acceso patriottismo dei soldati giapponesi, crescente a mano a mano che arretravano verso la madrepatria. Il Presidente degli Stati Uniti d'America Harry S. Truman, che venne a conoscenza dell'esistenza del Progetto Manhattan solo dopo la morte di Franklin D. Roosevelt, decise di utilizzare la nuova bomba sul Giappone. Nelle sue intenzioni dichiarate, il bombardamento doveva determinare una risoluzione rapida della guerra, infliggendo una distruzione totale e infondendo quindi nel governo giapponese il timore di ulteriore distruzione: questo sarebbe stato sufficiente per determinare la resa dell'Impero giapponese. Il 26 luglio 1945 Truman e gli altri capi di Stato Alleati stabilirono, nella Dichiarazione di Potsdam, i termini per la resa giapponese. Il giorno seguente, i giornali giapponesi riportarono la dichiarazione, il cui testo venne diffuso anche radiofonicamente in tutto il Giappone, ma il governo militare la respinse. Il segreto della bomba atomica era ancora custodito, e la sua esistenza non venne minimamente accennata nella dichiarazione. Scelta degli obiettivi thumb|200px|La dislocazione delle due città. Nel corso di una riunione tenutasi negli Stati Uniti a maggio 1945, vennero suggeriti, come obiettivi, le città di Kyōto, Hiroshima, Yokohama, Kokura e Nagasaki oppure gli arsenali militari. Nel corso della riunione si decise di non utilizzare la bomba atomica esclusivamente su un obiettivo militare, per evitare di mancare l'obiettivo, e quindi "sprecare" la bomba. Nella decisione finale, difatti, dovevano essere tenuti in maggior conto gli effetti psicologici che l'utilizzo della bomba atomica doveva avere sul governo giapponese. Inoltre era opinione diffusa che la nuova bomba dovesse avere un effetto sufficientemente spettacolare affinché fosse riconosciuta a livello mondiale. Alla fine la scelta cadde su Kyōto, noto centro intellettuale giapponese che proprio per questo dopo fu risparmiata e sostituita con Kokura, Nagasaki, e Hiroshima, che ospitava un importante deposito dell'esercito, in cui un'esplosione nucleare avrebbe avuto effetti maggiormente catastrofici dato che le colline che la circondavano avrebbero amplificato l'effetto della bomba. Hiroshima durante la Seconda guerra mondiale Nel 1945, Hiroshima era una città di grande importanza militare e industriale. Vi erano anche alcune basi militari nelle vicinanze, come il quartier generale della Quinta Divisione e quello del Maresciallo Shunroku Hata, secondo quartier generale dell'esercito a cui faceva capo l'intero sistema difensivo del Giappone meridionale. Hiroshima era una base minore, dedita al rifornimento e all'appoggio per le forze armate. La città era soprattutto un centro per le comunicazioni, per lo stoccaggio delle merci, e un punto di smistamento delle truppe. Era stata deliberatamente tenuta fuori dalle rotte dei bombardieri, proprio per permettere lo studio degli effetti di una bomba atomica in un ambiente ideale. La priorità per lo sgancio della bomba fu infine data proprio a Hiroshima a fronte della segnalazione che essa era l'unico, tra gli obiettivi, che non avesse al suo interno e nei dintorni campi per i prigionieri di guerra. Il centro della città conteneva una grande quantità di edifici di cemento armato, e alcune strutture più leggere. In periferia, l'area era congestionata da una miriade di piccole strutture di legno, usate come locali da lavoro, posizionate tra una casa e l'altra. Alcuni stabilimenti industriali si estendevano non lontano dal limite periferico della città. Le case erano di legno, con soffitti leggeri, e molti edifici industriali avevano a loro volta pareti a incastro di legno. La città nella sua interezza era potenzialmente ad altissimo rischio d'incendio. La popolazione di Hiroshima aveva raggiunto un picco di 381.000 unità prima della guerra, ma prima del bombardamento atomico la popolazione era rapidamente diminuita a causa di un'evacuazione generale ordinata dal governo giapponese, tanto che il 6 agosto si contavano circa 255.000 abitanti. Si calcola questa cifra sulla base dei dati mantenuti per l'approvvigionamento della popolazione (che era razionato), e le stime sugli operai e sui soldati presenti in città al momento del bombardamento sono, di fatto, molto poco accurate. Il bombardamento di Hiroshima thumb|300px|Ricostruzione post-guerra di "[[Little Boy".]] La scelta della data del 6 agosto si basò sul fatto che nei giorni precedenti diverse nubi stratificate coprivano la città, mentre il giorno dell'attacco il tempo era variabile. Va detto che fino all'ultimo non fu chiaro quale città colpire: si pensava ancora a Kokura, ma tutto dipendeva dalle condizioni meteorologiche. Per la scelta fu deciso di far decollare, prima della missione vera e propria, un B-29 senza armamento, il cui compito era quello di indicare al comando la situazione del tempo sopra le città scelte per lo sgancio. Quando gli altri B-29 stavano già volando ricevettero l'ok per bombardare Hiroshima dato che il cielo sopra Kokura era troppo coperto per permettere il lancio. Tutti i dettagli, la pianificazione precisa della tabella di volo, la bomba a gravità, l'armamento della bomba con i suoi 60 kg di 235U (uranio 235), vennero studiati nei minimi particolari e tutto si svolse così come era stato stabilito a tavolino. thumb|300px|left|[[Hiroshima dopo il bombardamento]] Circa un'ora prima del bombardamento, la rete radar giapponese lanciò un allarme immediato, rilevando l'avvicinamento di un gran numero di velivoli americani diretti nella zona meridionale del Giappone. L'allarme venne diffuso anche attraverso trasmissioni radio in moltissime città del Giappone, e fra queste anche Hiroshima. Gli aerei si avvicinarono alle coste dell'arcipelago giapponese a un'altezza molto elevata. Poco prima delle 08:00, la stazione radar di Hiroshima stabilì che il numero di velivoli entrati nello spazio aereo giapponese era basso, probabilmente non più di tre, perciò l'allarme aereo venne ridimensionato (il comando militare giapponese infatti aveva deciso, per risparmiare il carburante, di non far alzare in volo i propri aerei per le formazioni aeree americane di piccole dimensioni). I tre aeroplani americani erano i bombardieri Enola Gay, The Great Artiste e un altro aereo, in seguito chiamato Necessary Evil, cioè "Male necessario" (l'unica funzione di questo aereo fu quello di documentare, attraverso una serie di fotografie, gli effetti dell'impiego dell'arma atomica). Il normale allarme aereo non venne azionato, dato che veniva normalmente attivato solo all'approssimarsi dei bombardieri. Alle 08:15 l'Enola Gay lanciò "Little Boy" sul centro di Hiroshima. L'esplosione si verificò a 580 metri dal suolo, con uno scoppio equivalente a 13 chilotoni, uccidendo sul colpo tra le 70.000 e le 80.000 persone. Circa il 90% degli edifici venne completamente raso al suolo. Testimone oculare del bombardamento di Hiroshima fu il padre gesuita e futuro generale dei gesuiti Pedro Arrupe, che allora si trovava in missione in Giappone presso la comunità cattolica della città e che portò aiuto ai sopravvissuti. Riguardo al bombardamento atomico egli scrisseRemembering Hiroshima: Pedro Arrupe’s Story: :« Ero nella mia stanza con un altro prete alle 8.15, quando improvvisamente vedemmo una luce accecante, come un bagliore al magnesio. Non appena aprii la porta che si affacciava sulla città, sentimmo un'esplosione formidabile simile al colpo di vento di un uragano. Allo stesso tempo porte, finestre e muri precipitarono su di noi in pezzi. Salimmo su una collina per avere una migliore vista. Da lì potemmo vedere una città in rovina: di fronte a noi c'era una Hiroshima decimata. Poiché ciò accadde mentre in tutte le cucine si stava preparando il primo pasto, le fiamme, a contatto con la corrente elettrica, entro due ore e mezza trasformarono la città intera in un'enorme vampa. Non dimenticherò mai la mia prima vista di quello che fu l'effetto della bomba atomica: un gruppo di giovani donne, di diciotto o venti anni, che si aggrappavano l'un l'altra mentre si trascinavano lungo la strada. Continuammo a cercare un qualche modo per entrare nella città, ma fu impossibile. Facemmo allora l'unica cosa che poteva essere fatta in presenza di una tale carneficina di massa: cademmo sulle nostre ginocchia e pregammo per avere una guida, poiché eravamo privi di ogni aiuto umano. L'esplosione ebbe luogo il 6 agosto. Il giorno seguente, il 7 agosto, alle cinque di mattina, prima di cominciare a prenderci cura dei feriti e seppellire i morti, celebrai Messa nella casa. In questi momenti forti uno si sente più vicino a Dio, sente più profondamente il valore dell'aiuto di Dio. In effetti ciò che ci circondava non incoraggiava la devozione per la celebrazione per la Messa. La cappella, metà distrutta, era stipata di feriti che stavano sdraiati sul pavimento molto vicini l'uno all'altro mentre, soffrendo terribilmente, si contorcevano per il dolore. » Reazione giapponese al bombardamento thumb|300px|Le ustioni presenti su questa vittima somigliano alle trame del kimono; le aree più chiare del tessuto hanno riflesso l'intensa luce della bomba, provocando minor danno. L'operatore di controllo di Tokyo della Società Radiotelevisiva Giapponese notò come la stazione di Hiroshima non fosse più in onda. Tentò di ristabilire il programma usando un'altra linea telefonica, ma anche questo tentativo fallì. Circa venti minuti più tardi il centro telegrafico ferroviario di Tokyo si accorse che la linea telegrafica principale aveva smesso di funzionare subito a nord di Hiroshima. Da alcune piccole fermate ferroviarie entro 10 miglia (16 km) dalla città giunsero notizie ufficiose e confuse di una terribile esplosione ad Hiroshima. Tutte queste notizie furono trasmesse ai quartier generali del Comando generale giapponese. Le basi militari cercarono ripetutamente di mettersi in contatto con la Stazione di Controllo dell'Esercito di Hiroshima. L'assoluto silenzio da quella città sconcertò gli uomini dei quartier generali; sapevano che non c'era stata nessuna potente incursione nemica e che ad Hiroshima al momento non c'era nessun ragguardevole deposito di esplosivi. Un giovane ufficiale del Comando generale giapponese fu incaricato di volare immediatamente ad Hiroshima, atterrare, rilevare i danni e quindi tornare a Tokyo con informazioni attendibili per il comando. Nei quartier generali c'era la sensazione diffusa che non fosse accaduto nulla di serio, che si stesse esagerando la portata di un problema di dimensioni limitate. L'ufficiale del comando andò all'aeroporto e decollò in direzione sud-ovest. Dopo circa tre ore di volo, quando mancavano ancora circa 100 miglia (160 km) ad Hiroshima, l'ufficiale e il suo copilota videro una grande nuvola di fumo provocata dalla bomba. Nel chiaro pomeriggio, stavano bruciando le macerie di Hiroshima. Il loro aereo raggiunse presto la città, attorno alla quale volavano increduli. Una grande cicatrice sul terreno ancora ardente e coperta da una spessa nuvola di fumo era tutto ciò che era rimasto. Atterrarono a sud della città e l'ufficiale del comando, dopo aver comunicato con Tokyo, cominciò immediatamente ad organizzare le operazioni di soccorso. A Tokyo, le prime informazioni di ciò che aveva realmente causato il disastro vennero dall'annuncio pubblico della Casa Bianca a Washington, sedici ore dopo l'attacco nucleare ad Hiroshima. L'avvelenamento da radiazione e le necrosi provocarono malattie e morti successive al bombardamento per circa il 20% di coloro che erano sopravvissuti all'esplosione iniziale. Alla fine del 1945, ulteriori migliaia di persone morirono per via dell'avvelenamento da radiazioni, portando il totale di persone uccise ad Hiroshima nel 1945 a circa 350.000. Da allora molte migliaia di persone morirono per cause legate alle radiazioni. Questa cifra include tutti coloro che si trovavano in città al momento dell'esplosione o che furono successivamente esposti al fallout ed erano morti prima di tale censimento. Sopravvivenza di alcune strutture [[Immagine:HiroshimaGembakuDome6705.jpg|240px|thumb|Il Peace Dome oggi.]] Alcuni degli edifici in cemento armato ad Hiroshima erano costruiti in modo molto resistente per via del pericolo di terremoto in Giappone e le ossature di questi edifici non crollarono, sebbene si trovassero molto vicino al centro della zona danneggiata della città. Al momento della detonazione in aria della bomba atomica, l'esplosione si riversò verso il basso più che lateralmente, il che favorì maggiormente la sopravvivenza della Sala della Prefettura per la Promozione Industriale, ora comunemente conosciuta come Genbaku, o Cupola della bomba-A, progettata e realizzata dall'architetto ceco Jan Letzel, che si trovava a pochi metri da ground zero (le sue rovine furono chiamate Monumento della Pace di Hiroshima e vennero rese un sito Patrimonio dell'umanità dell'UNESCO nel 1996, nonostante le obiezioni degli Stati Uniti e della Cina). Eventi del 6-9 agosto Dopo il bombardamento di Hiroshima, il Presidente Truman annunciò: «Se non accettano adesso le nostre condizioni, si possono aspettare una pioggia di distruzione dall'alto, come mai se ne sono viste su questa terra». L'8 agosto 1945 furono lanciati volantini e furono dati avvertimenti al Giappone da Radio Saipan (la zona di Nagasaki non ricevette volantini di avvertimento fino al 10 agosto, nonostante la campagna di avvertimento continuasse dall'inizio del mese). Un minuto oltre la mezzanotte del 9 agosto, ora di Tokyo, l'Armata Rossa lanciò un'offensiva verso la Manciuria con oltre 1.500.000 uomini, 26.137 cannoni, 5.556 mezzi corazzati e 5.000 aeroplani. Quattro ore dopo, il governo di Tokyo venne formalmente informato che l'Unione Sovietica aveva rotto il patto di neutralità e dichiarato guerra all'Impero giapponese secondo gli accordi intercorsi con gli alleati di aprire il nuovo fronte entro tre mesi dalla fine della guerra in Europa. Gli ufficiali anziani dell'Esercito Imperiale Giapponese inizialmente sottovalutarono la portata dell'attacco sovietico, ma ben presto decisero di imporre la legge marziale, di concerto con il Ministro della Guerra Anami, per arrestare chiunque avesse tentato di firmare una pace. La pianificazione per il secondo attacco venne stabilita dal colonnello Tibbets, in qualità di comandante del 509º Gruppo bombardieri di base a Tinian. Inizialmente previsto per l'11 agosto contro Kokura, l'attacco venne anticipato di 2 giorni per le pessime condizioni meteorologiche previste dopo il 10 agosto. Nagasaki durante la seconda guerra mondiale thumb|left|300px|Urakami Tenshudo (una chiesa cattolica di Nagasaki) distrutta dalla bomba atomica e con la cupola rovesciata. La città di Nagasaki era uno dei maggiori porti del Giappone meridionale, di grande importanza bellica a causa delle sue diversificate attività industriali, che spaziavano nella produzione di munizioni, navi, equipaggiamenti militari e altri materiali bellici. Contrariamente alla Nagasaki moderna, la gran parte delle abitazioni era costruita con una struttura in legno, o addirittura interamente in legno, e con i tetti in mattonelle. Molte delle piccole industrie e dei vari stabilimenti inoltre ospitavano nelle vicinanze alloggi per gli operai in legno, quindi facilmente infiammabili, e ovviamente non in grado di sostenere l'esplosione di bombe, men che meno nucleari. La città inoltre si era sviluppata senza piano regolatore, come consuetudine del modello urbano nipponico, cosicché le case molto spesso erano adiacenti ai fabbricati industriali. Fino allo sgancio della bomba atomica Nagasaki non era mai stata sottoposta a bombardamenti su larga scala. Il 1º agosto 1945, tuttavia, un certo numero di bombe ad alto potenziale era stato sganciato sulla città, più precisamente sui cantieri navali e sul porto, nella parte meridionale, e sulla "Fabbrica d'Acciaio e d'Armi Mitsubishi", mentre sei bombe caddero sull'"Ospedale e Scuola medica di Nagasaki", e altre tre nelle immediate vicinanze di quest'ultima struttura. Anche se i danni procurati da questo bombardamento furono assai modesti, tuttavia crebbe in città la preoccupazione tra la popolazione, e molti decisero di abbandonare il paese per rifugiarsi in campagna, riducendo in tal modo il numero di abitanti presenti al momento dell'attacco nucleare. A nord di Nagasaki erano inoltre presenti campi per prigionieri di guerra britannici, impegnati a lavorare nelle miniere a cielo aperto di carbone. Alcune fonti parlano di 8 prigionieri morti a seguito dello sgancio della bomba nucleare a Nagasaki. Il bombardamento di Nagasaki thumb|300px|right|Ricostruzione post-bellica di "[[Fat Man".]] La mattina del 9 agosto 1945 l'equipaggio del Boeing B-29 Superfortress, il bombardiere designato per la missione, si alzò in volo con a bordo la bomba atomica soprannominata "Fat Man", alla volta di Kokura, l'obiettivo iniziale della missione. Tuttavia le nubi non permisero di individuare esattamente l'obiettivo, e dopo tre passaggi sopra la città, e ormai a corto del carburante necessario per il viaggio di ritorno, l'aereo venne dirottato sull'obiettivo secondario, Nagasaki. Intorno alle 07:50 ora di Tokyo, il silenzio sulla città giapponese venne squarciato dall'allarme aereo, allarme che durò fino alle 08:30, quando cessò. Alle 10:53 i sistemi radar giapponesi segnalarono la presenza di solo due bombardieri, e il comando giapponese ritenne che si trattasse solamente di aerei da ricognizione, e non venne lanciato nessun allarme. Poco dopo, alle 11:00, l'osservatore del bombardiere, creduto aereo di ricognizione, sganciò gli strumenti attaccati a tre paracadute: questi strumenti contenevano dei messaggi diretti al professore Ryokichi Sagane, fisico nucleare dell'Università Imperiale di Tokyo che aveva studiato all'Università di Berkeley assieme a tre degli scienziati responsabili della bomba atomica, perché informasse la popolazione dell'immane pericolo che stavano per correre. I messaggi vennero ritrovati dalle autorità militari ma non furono consegnati. thumb|right|300px|Effetti della bomba atomica su Nagasaki. Alle 11:02, alcuni minuti dopo aver iniziato a sorvolare Nagasaki, il capitano avvistò visivamente, così come era stato ordinato, il nuovo obiettivo. Tuttavia ancora una volta le nubi nascosero l'obiettivo. Dato che non era pensabile tornare indietro e rischiare un ammaraggio a causa della mancanza di carburante con un'arma atomica a bordo, il comandante decise, in contrasto con gli ordini, di accendere il radar in modo da individuare l'obiettivo anche attraverso le nubi. Così "Fat Man", che conteneva circa 6,4 kg di plutonio-239, venne sganciata sulla zona industriale della città. La bomba esplose a circa 470 metri d'altezza vicino a fabbriche d'armi; a quasi 4 km a nord-ovest da dove previsto. Questo "sbaglio" salvò gran parte della città, protetta dalle colline circostanti, dato che la bomba cadde nella Valle di Urakami. Tuttavia il computo delle vittime rimase drammaticamente elevato. Secondo la maggior parte delle valutazioni, circa 40.000 dei 240.000 residenti a Nagasaki vennero uccisi all'istante, e oltre 55.000 rimasero feriti. Il numero totale degli abitanti uccisi viene comunque valutato intorno alle 80.000 persone, incluse le persone esposte alle radiazioni nei mesi seguenti. Tra le persone presenti a Nagasaki il 9 agosto vi era anche un ristretto numero di sopravvissuti di Hiroshimahttp://www.guardian.co.uk/world/2005/jul/24/secondworldwar.japan2 The Guardian, "I saw both of the bombs and lived". Reazione giapponese al bombardamento I due bombardamenti nell'arco di così pochi giorni, le centinaia di migliaia di vittime e la potenza annientatrice di quest'arma costrinsero i giapponesi alla resa il 15 agosto 1945. Era la fine della seconda guerra mondiale, il conflitto più violento e sanguinoso della storia dell'umanità. I superstiti del bombardamento vennero chiamati hibakusha (被爆者), una parola giapponese che significa letteralmente "persona esposta alla bomba". Superstiti e soccorritori divennero il nucleo del pacifismo giapponese del dopoguerra, e da allora il paese nipponico è diventato paladino dell'abolizione delle armi nucleari in tutto il mondo. Durante il periodo post-bellico, si utilizzò questo termine al posto di "sopravvissuti" per non esaltare la vita, cosa che all'epoca sarebbe stato considerato come una grave mancanza di rispetto nei confronti dei molti morti. Nel 2006 si stima che siano ancora 266.000 gli hibakusha ancora in vita in Giappone. Dibattito sul bombardamento L'utilizzo delle armi atomiche nell'opinione pubblica e in quella degli studiosi fu un avvenimento molto controverso che generò sentimenti differenti, alcuni favorevoli, altri d'opposizione nei confronti della scelta. Ancora oggi il peso morale dell'azione statunitense è oggetto di molti dibattiti. Favorevoli all'impiego dell'arma atomica thumb|right|250px|[[Nagasaki prima e dopo il bombardamento del 9 agosto 1945, con l'indicazione di ground zero, il punto in cui scoppiò la bomba atomica.]] I sostenitori del bombardamento, sebbene ammettano che la classe dirigente civile in Giappone mandasse con cautela e discrezione comunicati diplomatici fin dal gennaio 1945, successivamente all'invasione di Luzon nelle Filippine, fanno notare come gli ufficiali militari giapponesi fossero unanimemente contrari a qualsiasi negoziazione prima dell'utilizzo della bomba atomica. Mentre alcuni membri della classe dirigente civile utilizzarono canali diplomatici segreti per dare vita ad una negoziazione di pace, non potendo da soli negoziare una resa o addirittura un cessate il fuoco. Il Giappone, in quanto Monarchia Costituzionale, avrebbe potuto intervenire in un accordo di pace solo con il consenso unanime del governo giapponese, il quale era dominato dai militari dell'Esercito Imperiale e della Marina Imperiale, tutti inizialmente contrari a qualsiasi accordo di pace. Si sviluppò così uno stallo di tipo politico tra i capi giapponesi militari e quelli civili, che vedeva i militari sempre più determinati a combattere, nonostante i costi e le scarse probabilità di vittoria. In molti continuarono a credere che il Giappone potesse negoziare termini di resa maggiormente favorevoli continuando ad infliggere numerose perdite alle forze nemiche, così da portare a termine la guerra senza un'occupazione del Giappone o un cambiamento di governo. Lo storico Victor Davis Hanson evidenzia l'aumentata resistenza giapponese, benché futile in retrospettiva dato che era sempre più chiaro che l'esito della guerra non poteva essere rovesciato dalle potenze dell'Asse. La battaglia di Okinawa mostrò questa determinazione nel combattere a tutti i costi. Più di 120.000 giapponesi e 18.000 statunitensi vennero uccisi nella più sanguinosa battaglia del teatro del Pacifico, solo 8 settimane prima della resa del Giappone. In realtà, ci furono più morti nella battaglia di Okinawa che nei primi istanti seguenti lo scoppio delle due bombe atomiche. Quando l'Unione Sovietica dichiarò guerra al Giappone l'8 agosto 1945, e portò avanti l'operazione Tempesta d'Agosto, l'Esercito Imperiale Giapponese ordinò alle sue mal equipaggiate e indebolite forze in Manciuria di combattere fino all'ultimo uomo. Il maggiore generale Masakazu Amanu, capo delle operazioni al Quartier generale imperiale, dichiarò che era assolutamente convinto che le opere difensive, iniziate all'inizio del 1944, potessero respingere qualsiasi invasione Alleata delle isole giapponesi con perdite minime. I giapponesi non si sarebbero arresi facilmente a causa della loro forte tradizione di orgoglio e onore. Molti seguivano il codice dei Samurai e avrebbero combattuto fino alla morte del loro ultimo uomo. Dopo aver realizzato che la distruzione di Hiroshima fu causata da un'arma nucleare, la classe dirigente civile ottenne maggior forza per la sua opinione secondo cui il Giappone doveva riconoscere la sconfitta e accettare i termini della Dichiarazione di Potsdam. Anche dopo la distruzione di Nagasaki, l'Imperatore in persona dovette intervenire per porre fine all'impasse nel gabinetto. Secondo alcuni storici giapponesi, i capi civili che caldeggiavano la resa videro nei bombardamenti atomici la loro salvezza. L'esercito si rifiutava incrollabilmente di arrendersi, così come i militari del gabinetto di guerra (siccome il gabinetto funzionava per consenso unanime, anche un solo contrario poteva impedire l'accettazione della dichiarazione). La fazione per la pace prese quindi i bombardamenti come nuovo argomento per imporre la resa. Koichi Kido, uno dei più stretti consiglieri dell'Imperatore Hirohito, dichiarò: «Noi del partito della pace fummo aiutati dalla bomba atomica nel nostro tentativo di porre fine alla guerra». Hisatsune Sakomizu, il capo segretario di gabinetto nel 1945, definì i bombardamenti «un'opportunità d'oro data dal cielo al Giappone per porre fine alla guerra». Secondo questi e altri storici, la classe dirigente civile pro pace fu in grado di usare la distruzione di Hiroshima e Nagasaki per convincere i militari che nessuna quantità di coraggio, abilità e combattimento impavido poteva aiutare il Giappone contro il potere delle armi atomiche. Akio Morita, fondatore della Sony e ufficiale della marina giapponese durante la guerra, conclude anch'egli che fu la bomba atomica e non i bombardamenti convenzionali dei B-29 a convincere l'esercito giapponese ad accettare la pace. I sostenitori dei bombardamenti fanno inoltre notare che l'attesa della resa giapponese non era un'opzione priva di costi: a causa della guerra, i non combattenti morivano in tutta l'Asia a un ritmo di circa 200.000 al mese. I bombardamenti incendiari avevano ucciso più di 100.000 persone in Giappone dal febbraio 1945, direttamente o indirettamente. Quel massiccio bombardamento convenzionale sarebbe proseguito prima di un'invasione. Il blocco sottomarino e le operazioni di minamento dell'Operazione Starvation avevano sensibilmente ridotto le importazioni giapponesi. Un' operazione complementare contro le ferrovie giapponesi stava per prendere il via, isolando le città dell'Honshu meridionale dal cibo che cresceva in altre parti del Giappone. Questo, combinato con il ritardo nei rifornimenti di assistenza degli Alleati, avrebbe potuto risultare in un maggior numero di vittime per il Giappone, a causa di carestia e malnutrizione, rispetto a quello che si ebbe con gli attacchi. «Immediatamente dopo la sconfitta, alcuni stimarono che 10 milioni di persone erano probabilmente destinate a morire di fame», notò lo storico Daikichi Irokawa. Nel frattempo, in aggiunta agli attacchi sovietici, vennero programmate delle offensive per settembre nella Cina meridionale e in Malesia. Gli statunitensi fecero una previsione sulla perdita di soldati nella prevista invasione del Giappone, anche se il vero numero di morti e feriti stimati è soggetto a qualche dibattito e varia a seconda delle stime dalla persistenza e affidabilità della resistenza giapponese e secondo che si consideri che gli statunitensi avrebbero invaso solo Kyushu nel novembre 1945 o invece che si sarebbe reso necessario un successivo sbarco nei pressi di Tokyo, previsto per il marzo 1946. Anni dopo la guerra, il Segretario di Stato James Byrnes sostenne che mezzo milione di vite americane sarebbe andato perso, e tale numero è stato ripreso da molti, ma nell'estate del 1945 i pianificatori militari statunitensi prevedevano 20.000 – 110.000 morti in combattimento per l'iniziale invasione del novembre 1945, con all'incirca un numero da tre a quattro volte superiore di feriti (il numero totale di morti in combattimento per gli USA su tutti i fronti della seconda guerra mondiale era di 292.000). Comunque, queste stime vennero fatte usando informazioni che sottostimavano di molto la forza giapponese che venne raccolta per la battaglia di Kyushu, in numero di soldati e kamikaze, per almeno un fattore tre. Molti consiglieri militari sostennero che lo scenario peggiore poteva coinvolgere fino a un milione di vite statunitensi, tenendo anche conto di un'eventuale accanita resistenza da parte dei civili (fra i quali era stato diffuso un programma di lotta in caso di invasione con qualsiasi mezzo, da armi da fuoco a canne di bambù) e lotta partigiana fanatica contro gli invasori. Oltre a ciò, la bomba atomica velocizzò la fine della seconda guerra mondiale in Asia, liberando centinaia di migliaia di cittadini occidentali, compresi circa 200.000 olandesi e 400.000 indonesiani (Romusha) dai campi di concentramento giapponesi. Senza contare che le truppe giapponesi avevano commesso atrocità contro milioni di civili (come l'infame massacro di Nanchino), e l'anticipata fine della guerra impedì ulteriori spargimenti di sangue. I sostenitori evidenziano inoltre un ordine dato dal Ministero della Guerra giapponese il 1º agosto 1944. L'ordine riguardava l'esecuzione di tutti i prigionieri di guerra Alleati, che erano oltre 100.000, se una invasione del Giappone avesse avuto luogo (è anche probabile che, considerato il precedente trattamento giapponese dei prigionieri di guerra, se gli Alleati avessero atteso affamando il Giappone, i giapponesi avrebbero ucciso tutti i prigionieri di guerra Alleati e i prigionieri cinesi). Rispondendo all'argomentazione per cui l'uccisione di civili su vasta scala era immorale e un crimine di guerra, i sostenitori dei bombardamenti hanno sostenuto che il governo giapponese aveva dichiarato la guerra totale, ordinando a molti civili (compresi donne e bambini) di lavorare in fabbriche e uffici militari e di combattere contro qualsiasi forza invadente. Padre John A. Siemes, professore di filosofia moderna all'Università Cattolica di Tokyo, e testimone dell'attacco atomico su Hiroshima scrisse: :« Abbiamo discusso tra noi l'etica dell'uso della bomba. Alcuni la considerano nella stessa categoria dei gas venefici ed erano contrari all'uso sulla popolazione civile. Altri erano dell'opinione che nella guerra totale, come era portata avanti dal Giappone, non c'era differenza tra civili e soldati, e che la bomba stessa fu una forza effettiva che tendeva a porre fine allo spargimento di sangue, avvertendo il Giappone di arrendersi evitando quindi la distruzione totale. Mi sembra logico che colui che sostiene la guerra totale in principio non possa lamentarsi della guerra contro i civili. » Come ulteriore argomentazione contro l'accusa di crimine di guerra, alcuni sostenitori dei bombardamenti hanno evidenziato l'importanza strategica di Hiroshima, come base della II Armata giapponese, e di Nagasaki, come principale centro di produzione delle munizioni. Alcuni storici hanno anche sostenuto che gli Stati Uniti desideravano porre fine alla guerra rapidamente per minimizzare le potenziali acquisizioni sovietiche di territorio controllato dai giapponesi, ragion per cui inoltre a volte si sostiene che il bombardamento atomico -soprattutto per quanto riguarda Nagasaki il 9 agosto, dato che il giorno prima, l'8 agosto, la Manciuria era stata invasa dall'esercito russo- sia stato il primo atto della guerra fredda: oltre ad arginare la loro espansione, il bombardamento sarebbe stato così una dimostrazione di forza nei confronti dei sovietici ed un monito a livello militare. Gli americani, superati dai russi nella Battaglia di Berlino agli inizi di maggio, non sarebbero ancora arrivati secondi. Infine, i sostenitori indicano anche i piani giapponesi, ideati dalla loro Unità 731, di lanciare aerei kamikaze riempiti di pulci infestate con la peste, per infettare la popolazione di San Diego (California). La data doveva essere il 22 settembre 1945, anche se non vi sono sicurezze ed appare poco probabile che il governo giapponese avrebbe permesso di distogliere così tante risorse dagli scopi difensivi, nella difficile situazione logistica in cui versava. Per quanto riguarda l'Italia è da ricordare l'appoggio dato all'azione degli americani da parte de l'Unità, organo ufficiale dell'allora Partito Comunista Italiano, all'indomani dello sgancio delle bombe. Il 10 agosto 1945, infatti, pubblicò un articolo dal titolo Al Servizio della civiltà che così recitava: Le notizie che l'Aviazione americana ha usato la bomba atomica sono state accolte in certi ambienti con senso di panico e con parole di riprovazione. Questo ci sembra uno strano complesso psicologico, una formale obbedienza ad un astratto umanitarismo. Oppositori all'impiego dell'arma atomica thumb|200px|Il [[cenotafio del Parco della Pace di Hiroshima reca iscritta una frase ambigua: «Riposate in pace, perché questo sbaglio non sarà ripetuto». Questa costruzione, naturale nella lingua giapponese, intendeva commemorare le vittime di Hiroshima senza politicizzare la questione.]] Il Progetto Manhattan era stato originariamente concepito per contrastare il programma atomico della Germania nazista, e con la sconfitta tedesca diversi scienziati che lavoravano al progetto sentirono che gli Stati Uniti non dovevano essere i primi a usare una tale arma. Due dei principali critici del bombardamento furono Albert Einstein e Leo Szilard, che assieme avevano spronato la prima ricerca sulla bomba nel 1939 con una lettera scritta a quattro mani indirizzata al presidente Franklin D. Roosevelt per poi cambiare idea una volta saputo dell'effettivo potere distruttivo della bomba (inizialmente Einstein sottovalutò questa capacità). Szilard, che in seguito avrebbe giocato un ruolo importante nel Progetto Manhattan, sostenne: :« Se i tedeschi avessero gettato bombe atomiche sulle città al posto nostro, avremmo definito lo sgancio di bombe atomiche sulle città come un crimine di guerra, e avremmo condannato a morte i tedeschi colpevoli di questo crimine a Norimberga e li avremmo impiccati. » Nei giorni precedenti il loro uso, molti scienziati (incluso il fisico nucleare statunitense Edward Teller) sostennero che il potere distruttivo della bomba poteva essere dimostrato senza fare vittime, per esempio sganciando la bomba in una zona non abitata del Giappone come "avvertimento" nei confronti del governo giapponese. Questa soluzione però non ottenne favori perché avrebbe comportato il consumo a vuoto di una bomba (erano costose e richiedevano tempi lunghi per la loro costruzione) e non vi erano certezze che un tale "test" non avrebbe invece informato i giapponesi del pericolo spingendoli ad allertarsi ancora di più per cercare di intercettare un'eventuale missione di attacco atomico. I bombardamenti, assieme ad altri attacchi ai civili, si potevano ritenere violazioni della Convenzioni dell'Aia del 1899 e del 1907, che erano state ratificate dal Senato degli Stati Uniti nel 1902 e nel 1908. La Convenzione dell'Aja del 1907 concernente le leggi e gli usi della guerra per terra, vigente all'epoca, recitava all'art. 25: "È vietato attaccare o bombardare, con qualsiasi mezzo, città, villaggi, abitazioni o edifizi che non siano difesi"International Law on the Bombing of Civilians. L'esistenza di resoconti storici che indicano che la decisione di usare le bombe atomiche venne presa allo scopo di provocare una resa anticipata del Giappone tramite l'uso di un potere impressionante, unita all'osservazione che le bombe vennero usate di proposito su obiettivi che includevano dei civili, ha fatto si che alcuni commentatori osservassero che l'evento fu un atto di terrorismo di stato. Lo storico Robert Newman, che è a favore della decisione di sganciare le bombe, prese l'accusa di terrorismo di stato abbastanza seriamente da replicare che la pratica del terrorismo è giustificata in alcuni casi. Alcuni hanno sostenuto che i giapponesi erano già sostanzialmente sconfitti, e quindi l'uso delle bombe non era necessario. Il generale Dwight D. Eisenhower consigliò così il Segretario alla Guerra Henry L. Stimson, nel luglio del 1945. L'ufficiale più alto in grado nel Teatro del Pacifico, generale Douglas MacArthur, non venne consultato in anticipo, ma disse in seguito che sentiva che non ci fosse giustificazione militare per i bombardamenti. La stessa opinione venne espressa dall'Ammiraglio di Flotta William D. Leahy (Capo di Stato maggiore del Presidente), dal generale Carl Spaatz (comandante delle Forze Aeree Strategiche statunitensi nel Pacifico), dal Brigadiere generale Carter Clarke (ufficiale dei servizi segreti militari che preparò i telegrammi giapponesi intercettati per gli ufficiali statunitensi); dall'Ammiraglio Ernest King, (Capo delle Operazioni Navali statunitensi), e dall'Ammiraglio di Flotta Chester W. Nimitz (Comandante in Capo della Flotta del Pacifico). Eisenhower scrisse nelle sue memorie The White House Years: :« Nel 1945 il Segretario alla Guerra Stimson, visitando il mio quartier generale in Germania, mi informò che il nostro governo stava preparandosi a sganciare una bomba atomica sul Giappone. Io fui uno di quelli che sentirono che c'erano diverse ragioni cogenti per mettere in discussione la saggezza di un tale atto. Durante la sua esposizione dei fatti rilevanti, fui conscio di un sentimento di depressione e così gli espressi i miei tristi dubbi, prima sulla base della mia convinzione che il Giappone era già sconfitto e che sganciare la bomba era completamente non necessario, e in secondo luogo perché pensavo che il nostro paese dovesse evitare di sconvolgere l'opinione pubblica mondiale con l'uso di un'arma il cui impiego era, pensavo, non più obbligatorio come misura per salvare vite americane. » L'Indagine degli Stati Uniti sul Bombardamento Strategico, dopo aver intervistato centinaia di civili e militari giapponesi dopo la resa del Giappone, riportò: :« Basata su investigazioni dettagliate di tutti i fatti, e supportata dalla testimonianza dei leader giapponesi sopravvissuti coinvolti, è opinione dell'Indagine che certamente prima del 31 dicembre 1945, e con tutta probabilità prima del 1º novembre 1945, il Giappone si sarebbe arreso anche se le bombe atomiche non fossero state sganciate, anche se la Russia non fosse entrata in guerra, e anche se nessuna invasione fosse stata pianificata o contemplata. » Comunque, si deve notare che l'indagine assunse che continuati attacchi al Giappone, con ulteriori vittime dirette o indirette, sarebbero stati necessari per costringere alla resa entro le date menzionate di novembre o dicembre. Altri asseriscono che il Giappone aveva cercato di arrendersi per almeno due mesi, ma gli USA rifiutarono insistendo su una resa incondizionata. In effetti, mentre diversi diplomatici favorivano la resa, i capi dell'esercito giapponese erano impegnati a combattere una "battaglia decisiva" su Kyushu, sperando che avrebbero potuto negoziare termini migliori per un armistizio in seguito (cosa che gli statunitensi sapevano dalla lettura delle comunicazioni giapponesi intercettate). Il governo giapponese non decise mai quali termini, oltre la conservazione di un sistema imperiale, avrebbe accettato alla fine della guerra. Ancora il 5 agosto, il Consiglio Supremo era diviso, con i sostenitori della linea dura che insistevano che il Giappone dovesse smobilitare le proprie forze, senza processi per crimini di guerra e senza occupazione. Solo l'intervento diretto dell'Imperatore Hirohito pose fine alla disputa, dopo che si tentò pure un colpo di stato militare per impedire la resa. thumb|300px|left|Quella che in origine era la Sala della Prefettura per la Promozione Industriale, oggi trasformata nel [[Memoriale della pace di Hiroshima. La bomba atomica vi esplose quasi sopra.]] Secondo un'altra critica, gli Stati Uniti avrebbero dovuto aspettare un breve periodo per valutare gli effetti dell'entrata in guerra dell'Unione Sovietica. Gli Stati Uniti sapevano, al contrario del Giappone, che l'Unione Sovietica aveva accettato di dichiarare guerra al Giappone tre mesi dopo la vittoria in Europa. Tale attacco venne in effetti lanciato l'8 agosto 1945. La perdita di qualsiasi possibilità che l'Unione Sovietica potesse servire da mediatore neutrale per un negoziato di pace, accoppiata all'entrata in combattimento dell'Armata Rossa (il più grande esercito attivo del mondo), avrebbe potuto essere sufficiente a convincere i militari giapponesi del bisogno di accettare i termini della Dichiarazione di Potsdam (oltre a qualche condizione per l'Imperatore). Poiché nessuna invasione statunitense era imminente, si è sostenuto che gli Stati Uniti non avevano niente da perdere nell'aspettare diversi giorni per vedere se la guerra poteva essere cessata senza l'uso della bomba atomica. Per come si svolsero i fatti, la decisione di arrendersi del Giappone venne presa prima che la portata dell'attacco sovietico alla Manciuria, all'Isola di Sakhalin e alle Isole Kurili fosse nota, ma se la guerra fosse continuata, i sovietici sarebbero stati in grado di invadere Hokkaidō ben prima dell'invasione alleata di Kyushu. Altre fonti giapponesi hanno affermato che gli stessi bombardamenti atomici non furono la ragione principale della capitolazione. Essi sostengono invece che furono le rapide e devastanti vittorie sovietiche sul continente nella settimana seguente la dichiarazione di guerra che spinsero al messaggio di resa del Giappone il 15 agosto 1945. Diverse organizzazioni hanno criticato i bombardamenti di Hiroshima e Nagasaki su basi morali. Per citare un esempio, un rapporto del 1946 del Concilio Nazionale delle Chiese intitolato Guerra atomica e fede cristiana include il seguente passaggio: :« In quanto cristiani americani, siano profondamente pentiti per l'irresponsabile uso già fatto della bomba atomica. Abbiamo concordato che, qualunque sia il giudizio che si può avere della guerra in principio, i bombardamenti a sorpresa di Hiroshima e Nagasaki sono moralmente indifendibili. » Anche la scelta di utilizzare bersagli civili anziché militari è stata spesso criticata. Da una parte i militari statunitensi erano ansiosi di utilizzare le bombe atomiche sulle città per poter verificare al meglio le potenzialità di un ordigno nucleare sul campo di battaglia, dall'altra c'è da rimarcare che gli USA stavano già portando avanti una politica di massicci attacchi incendiari su obiettivi civili in Giappone. Durante questi attacchi il 20% degli esplosivi aveva lo scopo di spezzare le strutture di legno degli edifici mentre il restante 80%, composto da piccole bombe incendiarie, dava fuoco alle città. Tali raid distrussero completamente molte città giapponesi (compresa Tokyo) ancor prima dell'utilizzo di armi atomiche. Questi tipi di bombardamenti vennero condotti a causa del fatto che l'industria giapponese era estremamente dispersa tra gli edifici civili, con tante piccole fabbriche a conduzione familiare operanti in mezzo alle abitazioni. Primo atto della Guerra Fredda È opinione diffusa che i bombardamenti atomici non mirassero solo ad una pronta resa del Giappone, ma costituissero altresì un velato monito all'alleato sovietico. La resa del Giappone prima del concordato intervento sovietico in Estremo Oriente non solo avrebbe evitato la creazione di diverse zone d'occupazione, come era avvenuto in Germania, ma avrebbe altresì privato l'URSS di pegni territoriali da far valere al tavolo della pace. Si è trattato inoltre di un'ostentazione spettacolare di una nuova potenza distruttrice data dalla combinazione dell'aviazione strategica e dell'arma nucleare. Fattori non posseduti dall'U.R.S.S., potenza essenzialmente terrestre e ritenuta molto vulnerabile ai bombardamenti strategici. Lo scopo era quindi bilanciare lo strapotere sovietico terrestre (ottenuto grazie alla decisiva vittoria contro il Terzo Reich) con la minaccia di una ritorsione spaventosa contro la quale non apparivano possibili difese. In tale logica va inquadrato il laconico accenno di Truman a Stalin, durante la conferenza di Potsdam, riguardo ad una nuova arma ed al fatto che l'incursione su Hiroshima avvenne prima dello spirare del termine concordato per l'intervento sovietico in Estremo OrienteP.M.S. Blackett. Conseguenze politiche e militari dell'energia atomica. Torino, Einaudi, 1949 Gar Alperowitz. Un asso nella manica. Torino, Einaudi, 1965.. Dibattito sui reali effetti del bombardamento atomico Sugli effettivi risultati ottenuti con il bombardamento atomico di Hiroshima e Nagasaki i pareri sono discordi. Secondo Franco Bandini il debutto militare dell'energia atomica si risolse in un sostanziale fiasco poiché le pre-studiate condizioni nelle quali avvennero i due lanci furono quelle ideali e pressoché irripetibili di un laboratorio. In particolare Bandini sottolinea che l'attacco poté avvenire in quanto non vi era nessun contrasto antiaereo, la popolazione era impreparata e per motivi squisitamente urbanistici: le città giapponesi erano altamente incendiabili, essendo prive o quasi di edifici in cemento, e gli stessi incendi furono appiccati più dalle tipiche stufe a carbonella giapponesi che dall'onda termica dell'esplosione nucleare. Tutto questo, sempre secondo Bandini, non sarebbe potuto assolutamente accadere invece a una città tedesca, francese o italianaFranco Bandini. L'estate delle tre tavolette. Iuculano, 1995. p. 190.. Tsutomu Yamaguchi Tsutomu Yamaguchi (1916-2010), un giapponese di 93 anni, è stato riconosciuto insieme ad un altro centinaio di superstiti come un sopravvissuto ad entrambi i bombardamenti di Hiroshima che di Nagasaki, in entrambi i casi infatti si trovava entro il raggio di 3 km dall'esplosione (sopravvissuto al primo evento senza gravi ferite ritorna a Nagasaki, sua città natale poche ore prima che sganciassero la bomba sulla città). Yamaguchi ha avuto già un certificato "hibakusha" o superstite di radiazione. Filmografia * Hiroshima il giorno della bomba - documentario del programma "Ulisse il piacere della scoperta" di Alberto Angela * Hiroshima - dettagliato documentario incentrato sulle decisioni politiche del bombardamento, diretto da Koreyoshi Kurahara e Roger Spottiswoode del 1995 * Rapsodia in agosto - film di Akira Kurosawa del 1991 * Pioggia nera - film di Shohei Imamura del 1989 * Hiroshima mon amour - film di Alain Resnais del 1959 Il bombardamento atomico nella cultura thumb|Cittadini di Hiroshima passeggiano nei pressi del [[Memoriale della pace di Hiroshima, la più vecchia costruzione a sopravvivere all'attacco atomico]] *Il film Hiroshima mon amour (1959) sceneggiato da Marguerite Duras si ispira parzialmente al bombardamento. Il film, diretto da Alain Resnais, dedica ampio spazio a documentare gli effetti, la devastazione e gli effetti delle ustioni sulle vittime. *Il film "Hiroshima 28" sceneggiato da Patrick Lung Kong e girato in occasione del 28º anniversario del bombardamento atomico del Giappone rimane uno della più forte e intensa testimonianza del dolore dei sopravvissuti. *Il manga giapponese Hadashi no Gen ("Gen a piedi nudi"), è conosciuto anche come "Gen di Hiroshima"; l'anime dello Studio Ghibli Una tomba per le lucciole descrive i bombardamenti americani sul Giappone; il film Rapsodia in agosto di Akira Kurosawa è uno degli esempi più lampanti, e meglio riusciti, di manga e film che trattano il bombardamento e il contesto della seconda guerra mondiale. *Zipang è un'anime che illustra il viaggio indietro nel tempo, fino alla seconda guerra mondiale, di una moderna nave giapponese dell'SDF. La serie fornisce uno sguardo sulle condizioni di vita del tempo e sulla visione moderna del bombardamento da parte del popolo giapponese. *Il brano musicale "Trenodia alle vittime di Hiroshima" di Krzysztof Penderecki è stato scritto e arrangiato nel 1960 come reazione a un fatto ritenuto senza senso dal compositore polacco. Il 12 ottobre 1964 Penderecki scrisse: "Lasciate che la trenodia esprima la mia ferma convinzione che il sacrificio di Hiroshima non sarà mai dimenticato e perso". *Il gruppo di synth pop britannico Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark (OMD) ha realizzato nel 1980 la hit mondiale Enola Gay, suo maggior successo, che commemora e denuncia nello stile proprio del genere la tragedia del bombardamento atomico. *Il compositore Robert Steadman scrisse un pezzo musicale sia per cantanti che per musica da camera intitolato "Hibakusha Songs". Commissionato dall'Imperial War Museum North di Manchester, è stato eseguito per la prima volta nel 2005. *Gli artisti Stephen Moore e Ann Rosenthal hanno esaminato 60 anni di vita all'ombra della bomba nel loro progetto pluridecennale Infinity City e nel loro sito web documentano il loro viaggio nei siti storici dei tre continenti, esplorando le espressioni artistiche sull'eredità nucleare americana. *Il gruppo di rock progressivo canadese dei Rush ha scritto una canzone intitolata The Manhattan Project, che descrive gli eventi che hanno portato al bombardamento di Hiroshima. *La storia di Sadako Sasaki, una giovane superstite del bombardamento di Hiroshima a cui venne diagnosticata la leucemia, è stata raccontata in diversi libri e film. I più conosciuti di questi lavori è stato il libro di Eleanor Coerr Sadako and the Thousand Paper Cranes ("Sadako e le mille gru di carta"), E quello di Karl Bruckner Sadako Will Leben (Sadako vuole vivere, pubblicato in Italia come Il gran sole di Hiroshima). Sasaki, confinata in un ospedale a causa delle sue precarie condizioni di salute, creò 989 origami, così come vuole un'antica leggenda giapponese, che vuole che il creatore di mille gru di carta possa esprimere un desiderio, prima di morire. *''Hiroshima'' di Daniele Santoro è il titolo di una cronistoria poetica nei luoghi dell'inferno atomico. *Il gruppo britannico Heavy Metal degli Iron Maiden ha scritto una canzone che parla della bomba atomica, intitolata "Brighter than a thousand suns" (Più luminosa di mille soli) contenuta nel loro album A Matter of Life and Death del 2006. *Il gruppo italiano Nomadi ricorda il bombardamento atomico nella canzone Il pilota di Hiroshima. * La cantante tedesca Sandra Cretu nel 1990 ha inciso e pubblicato come singolo la canzone-tributo Hiroshima. * Nel 1984 il gruppo musicale U2 pubblicò la canzone The Unforgettable Fire, ispirata da una mostra d'arte dallo stesso nome sulle vittime del bombardamento atomico di Hiroshima e Nagasaki. * L'artista polacco Leszek Nowosielski ha dedicato all'evento una composizione in ceramica, esposta presso il Centro della memoria di Hiroshima a Tokyo. Note Bibliografia Descrizione del bombardamento *Memorie degli americani che andarono ad Hiroshima *Michihiko Hachiya, Hiroshima Diary, ISBN 0-8078-4547-7 *John Hersey, Hiroshima, ISBN 0-679-72103-7 *Masuji Ibuse, Black Rain, ISBN 0-87011-364-X *Toyofumi Ogura, Letters from the End of the World: A Firsthand Account of the Bombing of Hiroshima, ISBN 4-7700-2776-1. *Gaynor Sekimori, Hibakusha: Survivors of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, ISBN 4-333-01204-X *Charles Sweeney, War's End: An Eyewitness Account of America's Last Atomic Mission, ISBN 0-380-97349-9 *Kyoko Selden, The Atomic Bomb: Voices from Hiroshima and Nagasaki (Japan in the Modern World), ISBN 0-87332-773-X *Nagai Takashi, The Bells of Nagasaki, ISBN 4-7700-1845-2 *Karl Bruckner, " Il Gran Sole di Hiroshima", *Kenzaburo Oe, Note su Hiroshima (Alet, 2008) Storia degli eventi *Gar Alperovitz, The Decision to Use the Atomic Bomb *Robert Lifton e Greg Mitchell, Hiroshima in America: A Half Century of Denial, ISBN 0-615-00709-0 *Comitato per la compilazione dei danni materiali causati dalle bombe atomiche di Hiroshima e Nagasaki, Hiroshima and Nagasaki: The Physical, Medical, and Social Effects of the Atomic Bombings, ISBN 0-465-02985-X *William Craig, The Fall of Japan *Richard B. Frank, Downfall: The End of the Imperial Japanese Empire, ISBN 0-14-100146-1 *Michael J. Hogan, Hiroshima in History and Memory *Fletcher Knebel, Charles W. Bailey, No High Ground *Robert Jungk, Brighter Than a Thousand Suns: A Personal History of the Atomic Scientists *Pacific War Research Society, Japan's Longest Day, ISBN 4-7700-2887-3 *Richard Rhodes, The Making of the Atomic Bomb *Gordon Thomas, Max Morgan Witts, Enola Gay *J. Samuel Walker, Prompt and Utter Destruction: President Truman and the Use of Atomic Bombs Against Japan *Stephen Walker, Shockwave: Countdown to Hiroshima, ISBN 0-06-074284-4 *Stanley Weintraub, The Last, Great Victory: The End of World War II, July/August 1945 *U.S. Strategic Bombing Survey, The Effects of the Atomic Bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki Dibattito sul bombardamento e sul suo significato *Franco Bandini. L'estate delle tre tavolette. Iuculano, 1995 *Thomas B. Allen e Norman Polmar, Code-Name Downfall: The Secret Plan to Invade Japan- And Why Truman Dropped the Bomb, ISBN 0-684-80406-9 *Barton J. Bernstein, The Atomic Bomb: The Critical Issues *Kai Bird e Martin J. Sherwin, American Prometheus: The Triumph and Tragedy of J. Robert Oppenheimer, ISBN 0-375-41202-6 *Herbert Feis, Japan Subdued: The Atomic Bomb and the End of the War in the Pacific *Paul Fussell, Thank God for the Atom Bomb, ISBN 0-345-36135-0. *Tsuyoshi Hasegawa, Racing the Enemy: Stalin, Truman, and the Surrender of Japan,ISBN 0-674-01693-9 *Robert James Maddox, Weapons for Victory: The Hiroshima Decision *Robert P. Newman, Truman and the Hiroshima Cult *Philip Nobile, ed. Judgement at the Smithsonian, ISBN 1-56924-841-9 *Ronald Takaki, Hiroshima: Why America Dropped the Atomic Bomb, ISBN 0-316-83124-7 Bombardamento atomico e letteratura *Gustav-Adolf Pogatschnigg (a cura di), Dopo Hiroshima. Esperienza e rappresentazione letteraria, Verona: Ombre Corte, 2008, ISBN 88-95366-20-4 Voci correlate *Bombardamento strategico *Bombardamento di Tokyo *Crimini di guerra *Disarmo nucleare *Programma nucleare giapponese *Little Boy *Fat Man *International Physicians for the Prevention of Nuclear War Collegamenti esterni Di carattere generale *[http://www.auto-ticino.net/curiosita/hiroshima-1945.php La prima bomba atomica: Hiroshima e Nagasaki] *Analisi della fine della guerra asiatica *Aspettando l'invasione, Ketsu-go, la mobilitazione giapponese per la difesa della patria *Museo-Memoriale della pace di Hiroshima *Museo della bomba atomica di Nagasaki *Le fotografie di Yosuke Yamahata dopo il bombardamento su Nagasaki *Memoriale nazionale della pace di per le vittime della bomba atomica *Quanti sono morti ad Hiroshima?, analisi sulle stime *Better World Links: Hiroshima, collezione di link *Greg Mitchell, 1º agosto 2005, "RAPPORTO SPECIALE: Hiroshima Cover-up Exposed" *Nuclearfiles.org: Hiroshima e Nagasaki *Copia di un comunicato stampa della Casa Bianca, "Dichiarazione del Presidente degli Stati Uniti", 6 agosto 1945 *The Fire Still Burns: An interview with historian Gar Alperovitz *Statements of Witnesses *The Atomic Bombings of Hiroshima And Nagasaki by The Manhattan Engineer District, June 29, 1946 (effects of the bombings). html 2 *Nagasaki 1945: While Independents Were Scorned, Embed Won Pulitzer by YaleGlobal Online *Annotated bibliography for references on the use of the atomic bombs on Japan from the Alsos Digital Library *La bomba atomica e la fine della seconda guerra mondiale: una suite di risorse *[http://download.repubblica.it/pdf/domenica/2005/24072005.pdf Edizione de La Domenica di Repubblica del 24 luglio 2005 dedicato al sessantennale del bombardamento] Decisione di usare la bomba *Le motivazioni di Truman: l'uso della bomba atomica nella seconda guerra mondiale *Documenti relativi alla decisione di usare la bomba atomica *Nuclear Files.org - Decision to Drop the Bomb Correspondence *Documenti sul bombardamento di Hiroshima e Nagasaki *"Se la bomba atomica non fosse stata impiegata", pubblicato da Atlantic Monthly, dicembre 1946 (è richiesta la registrazione). *The Decision To Use the Atomic Bomb: H-NET Debate *La decisione di usare la bomba atomica *Hiroshima & Nagasaki - a Debate on the Use of Terrorism? *"Pro and Con on Dropping the Bomb", articolo di Bill Dietrich del 21 agosto 1995 pubblicato sul The Seattle Times Categoria:Minaccia Nucleare